Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 2 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Apple Bloom: This is it, Gals. The best day ever is happening. Sweetie Belle: Just relaxing in Hawaii, For the best vacation yet. Scootaloo: Just think, We'd get to spend our time for some luau fun. Diamond Tiara: Well, I heard that the Luau Celebration is going to start soon. And my parents are going. Lady Palutena: Rangers, I'm glad you could make it. Motherboard: The Dark Warrior is on the move in Hawaii. Yoshi: But, Why would he go to a small island in the Pacific Ocean? Rigby: Yeah, Doesn't he even know what being a Power Ranger's all about? It just doesn't add up. Pit: We may not know yet, But something must be done in Hawaii right away. Lady Palutena: Robbie, Robin, You two and your friends must head to Hawaii immediately. Robbie Diaz: Right. Lilo: Nani, Our friends are here. Nani: Hello, Sora. How'd you all been? Sora: Hey, Nani. We're doing fine. Nani: Listen, I have to go to work. Could you all help Jumba and Pleakley keep an eye on Lilo and Stitch for me? Sonic the Hedgehog: You bet. Gmerl: We've gotcha covered. Lilo: Don't worry, Big sis. We'll stay well clear out of trouble. Nani: That's great, Kiddo. (kissed her sister's cheek) I'll see you at 6:00. However, Stitch hopped on Yoshi as he began to smell him. Yoshi: Whoa, Hey, What are you doing? Stitch: Cousin? Yoshi: Cousin, Me? I don't think I'm related to you at all. Jumba Jookiba: (chuckles) The reason why 626 called you cousin is because you are one of my genetic experiments, You are Experiment 715. Yoshi: Experiment 715? Pleakley: One of Jumba's little monsters he creates, It's a long story. The room had a big hole in the wall and everything else wasn't destroyed. Lilo: Oh no, Stitch! Apple Bloom: Stitch is gone! Scootaloo: Who could've taken him?! However, Sweetie Belle found a note on the floor. Sweetie Belle: (reading the note) Hello, Data Squad Rangers. If you're reading this note, I've captured you're friend, Experiment 626. If you want to see him again, Tell the Red Ranger to meet me at the Volcano or I will sent 626 to Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, I will be looking forward to our battle, Yours truly, the Dark Warrior.... Voice: It is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends. As you take the first step toward the truth. But know this, The truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no return to the security of sleep. Emerl thinks for a moment, and then takes a strange device, Also known as a Morpher. Emerl: This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway. Voice: That was very well said, Emerl. Cobra Bubbles: Lilo! Lilo: Cobra Bubbles, What're you doing here? Cobra Bubbles: I came as soon as I heard about Stitch's capture, I advise you to be careful getting involved with the Data Squad Power Rangers. Lilo: Don't worry about me, Jumba, Pleakley and I trust them. Especially Sora. Cobra Bubbles: Robbie, Make sure you keep Lilo away from any danger you and your friends are up against. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Cobra. we will. Cobra Bubbles: Good, Stay alert. Emerl: It's nice having the darkness on my side. You are so missing out. How could you be scared of something that can be so thrilling? Robbie Diaz: Enough! Emerl: Hmph. So now the coward is playing tough. So long, Red Ranger. Hope you don't miss me. Emerl jumps towards a Portal. Robbie Diaz: Come back! But he was too late, Emerl was gone. Robbie Diaz: (scoffs) No way. I'm not a coward... Dr. Eggman: It looks like your 626 is going to be delivered to you very soon, Hamsterviel. Dr. Hamsterviel: I know, Dr. Eggman. I knew you'd never break your end of the deal. At last, Dr. Hamsterviel makes his victory along with Eggman. (Lilo & Stitch: the Series Theme Song Plays) Stitch: Tooki ba waba! Picture's of Lilo and Stitch were shown. Stitch: Iki baba! (laughed) Lilo pops up and used her camera as the flash kicks in. ::Chorus :I laila, 'O Kaua'i la :No malihini 'ohana :Welcome cousins, a'cmon by :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Maka maka! ::Chorus :I laila, 'O Kaua'i la :No malihini 'ohana :Welcome cousins, a'cmon by :Aloha e komo mai :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Oh-ho-ha, Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! ::Stitch: :Iki tooki née hai! ::Tikis: :Iki tooki née hai! ::Stitch: :Aka tiki baba! ::Tikis: :Aka tiki baba! ::Stitch: :Gaba ika tasooba? ::Tikis: :Gaba ika tasooba? ::Stitch: :Oocha! ::Tikis: :Oocha! ::Stitch: :Chika! ::Tikis: :Chika! ::Stitch: :Miki miki coconut! ::and Chorus :Ha a waki mai, no mala hini, tasoopa, tasoopa ::Chorus :Welcome cousins, e komo mai :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Tooki ba waba! ::Chorus :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: (Laughes) ::Chorus :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Bye!!! Cutie Mark Crusaders (V.O.): Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 2! Just as the destinations of Dr. Hamsterviel's ship was set in 6 hours, He makes his victory and heading to Outer Space. Dr. Hamsterviel: (laughes evilly) At last, 626 is going to be delivered to me. And it's all thanks to you, Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Despite that Dark Warrior had nothing to do with me, I'll see to it 626 will be yours. So, They shook hands on account of their alliance. Back on Earth, Everyone were worried about Stitch who was kidnapped by Hamsterviel. Robin Diaz: This isn't good, You guys. Stitch is gone and the volcano will erupt in less than 6 hours. Mordecai: So, What are we going to do about it? There's no way to rescue him up in space, It's impossible! Rigby: What if we could use a spaceship? Lilo: Jumba and Pleakley had a spaceship. Hannah Whitehouse: Really? Yuna: Yeah, Maybe we can use it to follow the space pod. Jumba Jookiba: If it means rescuing 626, Let's do it. Pleakley: I hate to admit it, But that was our little monster. However, Robbie came up with an idea of saving Stitch. Robbie Diaz: I'll do it. Everyone looked at Robbie. Sunset Shimmer: Are you sure about that, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, somebody's gotta teach Hamsterviel a lesson. Hilary Marigold: We're with you all the way. Lilo: You'll promise to bring Stitch back for us. Will you, Robbie? Yuna: He's our best friend. Robbie Diaz: You bet, I swear from the bottom of my heart I'll bring him back. That I promise you. (to his friends) Spike, Sonic, Sora, I'm gonna need your help for this one. Spike: You bet. Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright, I'm ready when you are. Sora: Got it. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Guys. (to Twilight) Twilight, You and everyone else stay here. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Just be careful. So, They took Jumba's ship and went into space to rescue Stitch as they trace the signal. As they went straight into space, Angel can see the pod heading towards Hamsterviel's Ship. Angel: (gasped) Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Huh? (looking at Angel) What is it, Angel? Angel: There's Stitch in the pod coming towards the ship! Spike: Hang on, Stitch. We're coming! Soon, The came inside the ship undetected. Meanwhile, Stitch was held captive at the Lab where he will be sliced in half. Dr. Hamsterviel: (laughs evilly) You know, it's actually kinda funny how I've done this before, but this time, there's no escape for you, Say goodbye, 626! Just as Hamsterviel pushed a button, It didn't work. Dr. Hamsterviel: What, It's not working, How is that possible!? Spike: Simple, I've disconnected the laser beam. Dr. Hamsterviel: (groans) You'll pay for that, Boy! Spike: Don't bother, I've already contacted the Grand Councilwoman to have her guards ready. Dr. Hamsterviel: Drat! Why didn't I see any of this coming!? And just in time, The Grand Councilwoman appeared with a few guards with Hamsterviel held captive. Back on Earth, Cobra Bubbles made contact with Robbie about Stitch. Cobra Bubbles: This is Cobra Bubbles to Robbie Diaz. Do you read me? Robbie Diaz: (Activateshis morpher) Hello, Cobra, I read you loud and clear. Cobra Bubbles: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5